Une imagination trop débordante
by sohaya
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione rêve de son cher professeur de potion, d’abord troublée, elle n’y prête pas attention mais que se passe t il quand ses rêves se font trop insistants ?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic sur Hermione et Rogue !

Cette fic est complètement différente de la première, elle est même totalement déjantée ! (Vous allez vite le remarquer) disons que je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire et de fil en aiguille cette histoire est sortie de mon imagination perverse !

J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

Je voulais également remercier tous mes reviewers de ma 1ere fic, je ne savais pas si ma fin allait plaire et je n'ai eu que des avis positifs alors merci !

Bon je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter à part que les personnages évoqués dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais bel et bien à J.K.Rowling !

**J'ai classé cette fic en Mcar elle comporte quelque scènes assez explicitesil n'y a rien non plus de hard ne vous attendez pas àavoirtrop dedétails ms c'est tellement difficile de classer les fics de nos jours lol**

Sur ce…bonne lecture

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une imagination trop débordante

Hermione sentit une main caresser son dos nu, une douce euphorie s'empara de son corps à mesure que la main cajolait sa peau fine. Puis des lèvres déposèrent de légers baisers dans sa nuque et des mains caressèrent son cou. Des petits frissons lui parcoururent le corps alors que l'étreinte se fit plus pressante. Un bras protecteur la serra à la taille dans une infime douceur pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Hermione gémissait de plaisir, elle n'avait encore jamais vécu un moment aussi intime. L'homme la désirait, elle pouvait le sentir à la manière dont il avait de la toucher, d'embrasser son cou et à la manière qu'il avait de serrer son corps contre le sien. Elle se retourna alors pour connaître son amant et s'abandonner dans ses bras. Elle dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux qui cachaient son visage. Enfin, elle put percevoir son mystérieux inconnu…

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur martelant violemment sa poitrine. Elle se redressa sur son lit, complètement désorientée. Elle venait de faire un affreux cauchemar. Alors qu'elle passait ses mains sur son front pour essuyer les gouttes de sueur, elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

Elle et Rogue ? Non ce n'était pas possible ! Comment son esprit avait-il pu oser créer une telle scène ? Elle secoua la tête pour en faire sortir ces images. Elle se rallongea dans son lit, encore troublée par le mauvais rêve. Une petite voix pernicieuse ne cessait de lui crier : « _les désirs refoulés peuvent apparaître dans les rêves_. » Attrapant son oreiller, elle le serra contre son visage pour étouffer cette voix. Elle referma les yeux pour retrouver son sommeil perdu. Mais à peine les paupières closes, les images ressurgirent : Rogue, torse nu, continuait de la caresser et de la recouvrir de baisers.

_Ce n'est pas possible !_

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Les mains crispées sur sa couverture, la gorge sèche, elle fit le vide dans sa tête. Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle se lève, elle devait se rendormir. Elle retenta, fermant de nouveaux les yeux, et se concentra sur son devoir d'arithmancie pour s'occuper l'esprit. Mais, alors qu'elle était en pleine formule, elle se revit dans le lit avec Rogue.

_Mais merde, c'est pas vrai ! Il peut pas me foutre la paix ! _

C'était peine perdue. Elle préférait veiller toute la nuit à regarder le plafond plutôt que de se voir partager le même lit avec son professeur.

Le lendemain, Hermione rejoignit ses deux amis dans la salle commune. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler en voyant la mine bouffie de la Gryffondor. Visiblement elle n'avait pas dormi.

- Euh… Hermione ? Tu as travaillé toute la nuit ? Risqua de demander le survivant.

Pour toute réponse, elle le fusilla du regard. Il était hors de question qu'elle avoue à ses amis qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans son lit, les yeux ouverts, pour s'empêcher de rêver de Rogue.

- Non, je n'ai pas bien dormi à cause de l'arithmancie, mentit-elle.

Ses amis se regardèrent, effarés. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à comprendre comment le travail pouvait empêcher de passer une bonne nuit. Toute personne normalement constituée oubliait ses soucis en allant se coucher et ne pensait certainement pas au boulot. Non, décidemment, Hermione était encore un mystère pour eux.

- Tu es prête ? On commence par potion ce matin. Génial !

Hermione haussa les épaules voulant faire l'indifférente. Mais à mesure qu'ils approchaient des cachots, d'autres images l'assaillirent : Rogue lui caressant le dos, Rogue lui chatouillant l'oreille avec sa langue, Rogue la pressant contre son corps, Rogue….

- Il va me laisser tranquille, oui ?

Hermione revint à la réalité, elle était en plein couloir, debout, immobile, les mains levées. Tandis que ses deux amis étaient devant, en train de la dévisager avec des yeux ronds.

- Hermione tu es sûre que ça va ?

Hermione rougit mais essaya de cacher sa gène en se forçant à faire son plus beau sourire.

- Mais oui ça va très bien! Dépêchons-nous, ou sinon Rogue se fera un plaisir de nous enlever des points.

Elle les prit chacun par le bras et ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe. La chance fut avec eux : Rogue n'était pas à son bureau, en fait il n'était pas encore dans la classe. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'asseoir, une voix sombre les fit sursauter :

- Potter, asseyez-vous devant avec Longdubat. Peut-être qu'en associant vos deux esprits, nous obtiendrons un cerveau complet. Et vous, Miss Granger, vous vous mettrez avec Mr Weasley.

Pas de chance.

Rogue était bien dans la classe, caché par l'armoire.

- Evidemment, 10 points sera enlevés à Gryffondor pour ce retard injustifié. Ajouta-t-il en se révélant à ses élèves.

Toujours paré de son habituelle cape noire, son attention s'attarda sur Harry et son visage prit l'expression qu'il lui réservait : un regard empli de haine et de dégoût. Alors qu'il continuait d'arpenter son regard sombre sur ses élèves terrorisés, il se figea sur celui d'Hermione. Son comportement le surprit. D'habitude, même si les élèves avaient peur de lui, ils le regardaient toujours, Hermione la première. Mais voilà que pour une fois, elle s'obstinait à regarder sa table. Les yeux rivés sur son parchemin.

Un sourire sadique se forma sur les lèvres du maître de potion. Il s'approcha de la table de la jeune fille et jeta un livre devant elle. Elle sursauta, surprise.

- Miss Granger, nous ferez-nous l'honneur de lire la potion que nous allons préparer aujourd'hui ou préférez-vous contempler votre parchemin vide ?

Elle prit le livre, toujours en évitant soigneusement le regard du professeur et, d'une voix hésitante et mal assurée, elle lut la notice.

Rogue fut de plus en plus surpris par son comportement, se demandant bien ce qui arrivait à cette miss-je-sais-tout insupportable.

En vérité Hermione désespérait. Plus elle s'acharnait à repousser les images de Rogue, plus il lui en venait. Une idée lumineuse lui vint alors à l'esprit : elle devait y faire face. Voilà la solution ! Plutôt que de se cacher, il fallait qu'elle lève la tête et qu'elle l'affronte. Décidée, elle planta son regard dans celui du professeur de potion qui semblait la défier.

Rogue remarqua ce changement soudain de comportement. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer, d'un regard qui en disait long. Une ambiance malsaine se propagea dans les cachots, une ambiance où l'envie se mélangeait à la luxure, leur désir était en ébullition et ils se faisaient l'amour rien qu'en se regardant. Il s'avança alors pour se poster devant elle et approcha son visage contre le sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa joue. D'un geste brusque, il lui prit le visage et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser violent dans lequel leur langue menait un duel ardent… L'excitation monta en elle, il se dégagea quelques instant pour la laisser respirer et…

- Miss Granger, vous déciderez-vous un jour à commencer la potion ou vous vous trouvez trop brillante pour cela ? 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Une fois de plus, Hermione fut tirée de ses sombres pensées. Elle mit plusieurs minutes pour réaliser que tout le monde la regardait et que Rogue était planté devant elle, attendant un signe de vie de sa part. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron mais il ne lui fut d'aucun secours. Visiblement, il attendait qu'elle prenne les initiatives. Elle prit donc le livre et se concentra dessus mais ce qu'elle put lire ne fut qu'une suite de mots sans signification. Elle porta ensuite son attention sur les ingrédients qui occupaient la table mais, rebelote, elle avait oublié toutes leurs propriétés. Le baiser de Rogue affluait sur ses lèvres… Elle secoua la tête et se massa les tempes. Elle devenait folle, complètement folle.

- Tu m'inquiètes sérieusement Hermione, ça va faire dix minutes que je t'observe et tout ce que tu as fait, c'est de lire le livre, qui, soi dit en passant, était à l'envers et tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte ! Ensuite, tu as regardé les ingrédients comme si c'était la première fois que tu les voyais. Tu es sure que ça va ?

- Ron, au lieu de toujours compter sur les autres, tu ne veux pas, pour une fois dans ta vie, prendre des initiatives ? Répliqua-t-elle, agacée.

Devant l'air blessé de son ami, elle regretta sa phrase. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si elle fantasmait sur Rogue.

- Je suis désolée Ron, je sais que tu t'inquiètes et je te remercie de faire attention à moi. Mais ça va, c'est juste que j'aie besoin de sommeil. Et puis, Rogue ne fait que de m'embrass…, M'agacer… je voulais dire m'agacer. Il ne fait que m'agacer…

- Oui Hermione, ça va faire trois fois que tu le répètes, je crois avoir compris.

_Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça !_

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre son lit et récupérer tout le sommeil qui lui manquait, oublier cette nuit, oublier cette journée, oublier ce prof, oublier ses mains si douces qui dorlotaient sa poitrine…

Elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise. Ce n'était plus possible !

- Miss Granger, cessez de faire votre intéressante ! Vous vous êtes déjà assez fait remarquer pour aujourd'hui, asseyez-vous !

Mais Hermione n'écoutait pas. Elle se dépêcha de fourrer ses affaires dans son sac pour quitter cet endroit de débauche. Sans un mot, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte sans prêter attention aux mises en garde du maître de potion. Les élèves la regardaient avec appréhension. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Rogue s'emporter de la sorte. Hermione courrait au suicide.

La porte claqua brusquement, faisant sursauter tous les élèves. Ils ne détachaient pas leurs yeux de Rogue qui fulminait sur place. Il ne pouvait abandonner sa classe, il reprit alors contrôle de lui-même et déclara sèchement :

- Vous remercierez votre camarade de vous avoir fait perdre 50 points supplémentaires.

Des grognements se firent entendre chez les Gryffondors tandis que des sourires triomphants s'affichèrent sur le visage des Serpentards. Cependant, aucun Gryffondor ne ferait le moindre reproche à Hermione : elle faisait bien gagner une centaine de points chaque semaine.

Elle s'était enfuie du cachot pour aller se réfugier dans son dortoir, là où il n'y avait personne et là où elle pourrait réfléchir tranquillement à ce qui lui arrivait. Elle jeta son sac dans la pièce et s'allongea sur sa couchette.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _

Alors que son esprit prenait un certain plaisir à la torturer, elle entendit une porte grincer. N'ayant pas la force de se relever, elle attendit. Le mystérieux visiteur ne s'attarda pas. Il s'approcha d'elle et de nouveau, elle sentit cette main la caresser. Des lèvres honoraient son cou… N'arrivant plus à lutter, elle se laissa aller. Son professeur était venu la rejoindre dans son dortoir. Ils étaient seuls. Il faisait glisser sa main sous sa robe, remontant vers son entrejambe. Leurs bouches se joignirent tandis qu'il continuait sa petite introspection. Une chaleur étouffante régnait dans la pièce, Hermione haletait. Elle s'abandonna entièrement à son étreinte, perdant tout contrôle d'elle-même. Cette situation n'était pas des moins déplaisantes, mais tellement surréaliste. Elle regarda alors Rogue qui lui sourit…

Rogue, sourire ? C'était sur, elle était encore en train de rêver.

_Hermione réveille-toi !_

Une langue humide s'introduisit en elle.

_Réveille-toi !_

Elle se cambra de plaisir et laissa un petit gémissement sortir de sa bouche tandis que la langue était en train de titiller un point sensible.

Faisant appel à toutes ses forces, elle s'arracha à cette vision. Quand elle se redressa, elle vit Ron et Harry la regarder avec des yeux ahuris. En voyant leur expression, elle comprit qu'ils n'avaient rien raté de la scène.

Elle tourna la tête : non elle était bien seule, pas l'ombre de Rogue dans la chambre, alors pourquoi la dévisageaient-ils de cette manière ? Ils l'avaient entendu, c'était ça, ils l'avaient entendu gémir. Et bien qu'ils soient complètement ignorants dans ce domaine, ils n'étaient pas stupides au point de ne pas comprendre qu'elle venait de faire un rêve érot…

Ron prit la parole.

- Désolé Hermione, on ne sait pas par quel miracle mais Rogue a accepté qu'on vienne te rejoindre. On pensait que tu n'allais pas bien. Tu es souffrante ? Tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil et on aurait dit que tu pleurais.

Et bien si !

Ils n'avaient pas réalisé.

Hermione le regarda d'un air ahuri. Il pensait qu'elle geignait dans son sommeil car elle était souffrante, incapable d'avoir fait la différence entre un gémissement de plaisir et un gémissement de douleur !

L'expression inquiète de Harry lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas mieux compris que son camarade.

Elle préférait ça. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci les garçons, vous avez raison, je ne vais pas bien du tout. Je crois que je vais aller à l'infirmerie.

- On t'accompagne.

Elle ne refusa pas leur aide, après tout, peut-être que leurs présences feraient fuir le professeur Rogue de son esprit.

Ils traversèrent le château et arrivèrent à l'infirmerie.

- Merci les garçons, vous devriez retourner en classe, ça va aller maintenant.

Les deux Gryffondors laissèrent leur amie à contre cœur, se retournant tous les trois pas pour vérifier qu'elle ne faisait pas un malaise.

Elle inspira profondément et entra. Hermione expliqua la situation à Mme Pomfresh, enfin, elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil et qu'elle avait été victime d'un malaise en cours de potion. L'infirmière lui donna alors une potion, une sorte de somnifère qui lui permettrait de dormir instantanément.

Et, en effet, à peine le liquide ingurgité, Hermione sombra dans un sommeil profond et surtout, sans rêve…

-------------------------------------------------

J'ai déjà écrit l'histoire, elle fera en tout 4 chapitres! Voilà je le re-dis ce n'est pas une fic à prendre au sérieux !


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! **

**Lindowel **: Merci ma grande ! Sans toi cette fic serait d'une piètre qualité, elle te doit beaucoup lol. (Dsl pour la brièveté de la réponse mais le cœur y est)

**Queudver :** Eh oui c'est que c'est un tombeur le Sevy, personne ne lui résiste lol. Hermione ne se fera pas punir pour être partie mais crois-moi elle n'a pas besoin de punition supplémentaire vu ce qui l'attend lol Merci bcp pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise, gros bisous.

**Jennyalissime **: Je suis contente de t'avoir redonnée l'envi de lire quelque fic ! Et je suis aussi très contente que tu aimes la mienne lol j'espère qu'elle va t'amuser toujours autant en tout cas je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ! Bisous et merci encore (j'ai également hâte de lire la suite de ton histoire elle est excellente !)

**Veria** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre va continuer à te plaire dis-moi ce que tu en as pensé ! Bisous et merci d'avoir reviewer pour mon slash Harry/Drago

**Kiki :** Hello toi ! Merci pour tes compliments je suis soulagée de voir que la fic plait parce que j'hésitais un peu à la poster ! Toi aussi tu aimerais être à la place d'Hermione ? Lol. Je crois que Rogue a plus d'admiratrice qu'il ne pense (Bouh pk on est pas à Poudlard ? lol) Gros bisous et merci. (Ah oui et merci pour ta review sur mon autre fic je suis contente de retrouver des anciennes revieweuses (euh ça existe comme mot ? lol))!

**Kiki-la-tempete** : Eh bien je suis contente de voir que ma fic t'enthousiasme à ce point alors merci merci merci merci merci lol ! Bisous

**kawaii-Shina**Tout d'abord merci pour ta review de mon autre fic je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plu et merci aussi pour ta review sur cette fic. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Pour les rêves d'Hermione j'ai voulu justement faire une ambiguïté entre les rêves et la réalité mais je crois que je devrais faire attention sinon ça risque d'être trop ambigu justement lol (euh tu as compris ce que j'ai voulu dire ?) Et je suis également contente que tu apprécies l'humour de la fic lol! En tout cas ta review m'a fait super plaisir alors merci ! Gros bisous

**cloonana** : Tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre pourquoi Hermione est soudainement attirée par notre prof préféré ! Voilà la suite comme tu me l'as demandé, merci encore. Bisous

**Sybylle **: Merci pour tes trois reviews ! Je vais suivre ton sage conseil et mettre en italique les pensées d'Hermione, tu as raison ça évitera toute ambiguïté (décidemment j'aime bien ce mot lol) Gros bisous !

Voilà la suite !

_

* * *

_

_- J'en ai marre ! Je suis tombé sur Rogue tout à l'heure. J'étais avec Cho, on parlait tranquillement quand il nous a vus et nous a interpellés : _

_Harry gonfla sa poitrine, fronça les sourcils et continua d'une voix forte :_

_- M. Potter, il est interdit de s'afficher avec sa petite amie dans les couloirs de cette école, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor et Serdaigle…_

_- Ne fais pas attention Harry, tu sais bien que Rogue invente n'importe quel prétexte pour t'enlever des points et te rabaisser. _

_- Ron a raison, rajouta Hermione, il doit être jaloux, la seule chose qui accepterait de le toucher, c'est son shampoing ! _

Hermione se réveilla quelque perdue. Elle venait de repenser à la scène de la veille, où tous les trois avaient critiqué Rogue. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant où elle était. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour que tout lui revienne en tête.

Mme Pomfresh l'autorisa, après l'avoir soigneusement examinée, à quitter l'infirmerie en lui répétant que si ses malaises continuaient, il fallait qu'elle vienne la voir.

Hermione n'avait aucune notion du temps mais quand elle vit tous les élèves dans les couloirs, elle en déduisit que les cours étaient terminés. Une idée s'était formée en elle : avait-elle lancé sans le vouloir un sort ? Elle avait pensé ce qu'elle avait dit, peut-être qu'inconsciemment elle s'était jetée un sort ? Bien que cette idée lui paraisse totalement stupide, elle voulut s'y accrocher. Cette solution lui sembla plus plausible et plus réaliste que le fait qu'elle désire Rogue. Elle se dirigea donc droit à la bibliothèque.

Prenant tous les bouquins parlant de sorts inconscients, de magie sans baguette et même un livre intitulé : _Quand les désirs prennent le dessus_, elle se demanda d'ailleurs ce que ce livre faisait à la bibliothèque mais elle n'y réfléchit pas trop. Elle passa le reste de la journée à potasser ces bouquins. Ils traitaient de tout. La manière dont un sort pouvait être lancé suite à une phrase anodine, la manière dont la magie pouvait se retourner contre celui qui l'utilisait. Après plusieurs heures, elle referma brutalement le dernier livre. Rien… Elle n'avait rien trouvé, il fallait obligatoirement une baguette ou encore faire le vide dans sa tête et ne penser qu'au sort qu'on voulait jeter. Or, elle n'avait pas sa baguette à ce moment-là et elle ne s'était certainement pas concentrée pour dire cette simple phrase.

La voilà revenue au point de départ. Elle s'écroula sur la table, au bord de la crise de nerf. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : aucune magie n'était responsable de son état, seul son esprit l'était.

_Des bras se mirent alors autour de son cou et un souffle chaud vint lui choyer l'oreille. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière pour offrir son cou, les mains descendirent jusqu'à sa poitrine... _

Hermione s'obligea à se lever, ça devenait plus qu'insupportable. Il suffisait qu'elle se laisse aller pour que les rêves réapparaissent.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, une voix l'interpella :

- Alors Granger ?

Hermione se retourna pour mettre un visage sur cette voix déplaisante. Malefoy la regarda avec un sourire narquois.

- Alors quoi, Malefoy ?

- On fait de beaux rêves ?

Hermione reçut comme une décharge électrique.

Il savait !

Elle en était sûre. Ce ton était plein de sous-entendus, il savait quelque chose. Son corps se mit à trembler. Alors que ses propres amis ne se doutaient de rien, lui, Drago Malefoy, avait tout deviné. A moins que…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Malefoy.

Son sourire s'élargit ce qui mit Hermione encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Tu en es sûre ?

Elle partit précipitamment, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de ce vil serpent. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide, la voix désagréable de Malefoy lui agressa une fois de plus les oreilles alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à disparaître au détour d'un couloir :

- Tu as le bonjour du professeur Rogue !

Hors de vue, hors d'atteinte, elle s'appuya contre le mur pour se calmer. Aucun doute possible, il savait quelque chose et peut-être même qu'il était la cause de ce cauchemar.

- Pitié que quelqu'un me vienne en aide.

Réalisant qu'elle était de nouveau seule, elle se pressa d'aller retrouver ses amis avant que Rogue n'ait la bonne idée de venir la rejoindre dans ce couloir. Elle réfléchissait, Drago, il était la clé. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, il fallait qu'elle le fasse parler, qu'il lui dise comment arrêter cette torture. Ron et Harry déboulèrent devant-elle, le visage rougi par l'effort, tenant leur balai. Ils devaient revenir de leur entraînement de quidditch, le match contre les Serpentards ayant lieu le lendemain.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Malefoy ?

Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Hermione cherchait Malefoy, alors qu'ils passaient leur journée à l'éviter ! Et voilà que soudainement l'envie lui prenait de le voir !

- Je vois que tu n'es pas guérie Hermione, tu délires éveillée.

- Je suis sérieuse Harry, il faut que je lui parle. C'est important.

- Il t'a fait quelque chose ? S'inquiéta le survivant.

- Oui… enfin pas exactement, je ne sais pas, justement c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je le voie.

- Non, on ne l'a pas vu mais tu devrais essayer le parc, peut-être qu'il est parti s'entraîner. Bien que ce soit inutile car il n'arrivera jamais à attraper le vif d'or avant Harry.

Hermione laissa Ron déblatérer contre Malefoy et se dirigea vers le parc.

- Elle est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, murmura Ron

Sa baguette serrée contre elle, elle marchait à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. La chance lui sourit enfin : Drago était là, en train de parler avec ses deux gorilles.

Elle se précipita vers eux, et avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, Hermione empoigna Drago et l'emmena dans une salle vide, prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte avant que Crabbe et Goyle ne comprennent la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux ahuris et décident de venir défendre leur maître.

Malefoy n'avait pas réagi non plus et il se retrouva dans une salle, seul avec Hermione qui brandissait sa baguette sous son nez pointu.

- Parle !

Elle avait l'air sérieusement en colère, sa main tremblait de rage alors qu'elle s'obstinait à pointer sa baguette sur Drago. Il reprit ses esprits et de son regard glacial, la congela sur place.

- Et que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Tu es au courant ! Je le sais, alors dis-moi ce qui m'arrive !

Il fit l'innocent.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Ah non ? Et ta petite phrase de tout à l'heure, ça ne voulait rien dire peut-être ? Elle commençait à s'énerver. Son visage impassible l'agaçait et elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui jeter un sort pour effacer ce sourire facétieux.

- Bon, capitula-t-il, peut-être qu'effectivement, je suis au courant de ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête.

- Que m'as-tu fait ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire ? Pourquoi te rendrais-je ce service, Granger ?

_Reste calme Hermione, reste calme !_

Elle fit appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas exploser. Elle inspira à fond et expira doucement. Drago la fixait, amusé par son comportement, elle était en train de craquer et il jubilait intérieurement. Il avait réussi ! Lui, Drago Malefoy, venait de réussir un coup de maître. Il fit mine de s'ennuyer et prit la direction de la porte.

- Attends, j'exige que tu me dises ce que tu m'as fait.

- Ne me donne jamais d'ordre, espèce de sang de bourbe, rétorqua-t-il d'un air haineux.

Une idée lui vint alors, il la tenait, elle était entre ses mains, complètement désespérée et capable de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour effacer cette journée.

- A moins que…

- A moins que ? S'empressa-t-elle de le reprendre.

Gagné !

Il l'avait à sa merci.

- J'accepte de te dire ce qui t'arrive si tu me rends un service.

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

- Bon si tu préfères te faire sauter par Rogue, c'est ton problème.

Hermione sentit son cœur chavirer. Son esprit était en effervescence, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Finit-elle par demander.

- C'est très simple, fais en sorte que Serpentard gagne le match de quidditch de demain et je te dirais tout ce que tu voudras.

Demander à Harry de laisser gagner les Serpentards. Même pour tout l'or du monde, Hermione savait bien que Harry refuserait. Il préférerait encore déjeuner avec Voldemort que céder le vif d'or à Malefoy.

- C'est impossible Malefoy et tu le sais très…

- Soit Serpentard gagne, soit tu passes ta vie à coucher avec Rogue, la coupa-t-il sèchement.

Sans un mot de plus, il déverrouilla la porte et sortit. Hermione resta dans la salle, complètement désemparée. _Rogue apparut alors, prêt à la réconforter._

- Ch'uis pas d'humeur ! Aboya-t-elle à son encontre.

La seule solution qui s'offrait à elle était de demander à Harry.

-----------

- Tu plaisantes Hermione ? Tu me demandes de laisser Malefoy s'emparer du vif d'or et laisser Serpentard gagner ? C'est une blague ?

La réaction ne si fit pas attendre. A peine avait-elle formulé sa demande que Harry l'agressa. Il en était strictement hors de question. Il était même impensable, inimaginable qu'une telle chose puisse arriver.

Hermione était au bord des larmes, qu'est-ce qu'un foutu match de quidditch comparé à ce qu'elle endurait ? N'y tenant plus, elle craqua :

- Harry, c'est le seul moyen pour que Rogue arrête de me harceler !

C'était dit !

La colère faisant place à l'incompréhension, Harry en était sûr maintenant : Hermione se surmenait, son état mental était plus que préoccupant.

- Qu'est-ce que Rogue a avoir dans cette histoire ?

- Il a tout avoir.

- Hermione, tu me fais peur, tu devrais aller en parler à Dumbledore, tu deviens, excuse-moi, mais tu deviens complètement folle.

- Harry, écoute-moi, tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance. Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve, j'ai rêvé que je partageais ma chambre avec Rogue et on, on … bref on était ensemble. Je pensais que c'était juste un rêve mais toute la journée, j'y ai pensé. Il n'a depuis cessé de venir me hanter. Il faut que ça cesse, j'en ai marre, dès que je suis seule, dès que je ferme les yeux, je le vois. Au début, je pensais que c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours mais c'est bien trop surréaliste pour que ce soit le cas. Et puis Malefoy est arrivé et il m'a fait comprendre qu'il était au courant et peut-être même responsable de cette situation. Il ne veut rien me dire, excepté si Serpentard gagne le match demain.

Hermione se tus quelques minutes, reprenant sa respiration.

- Voilà, tu sais tout.

Harry la dévisagea longuement, digérant le flot de paroles qui venait de l'atteindre. Il était partagé entre l'idée qu'Hermione avait sa place à Saint Mangouste ou qu'elle était en train de lui payer sa tête. Non jamais elle n'inventerait une histoire aussi….aussi…. aussi désopilante. Ne se retenant plus, il éclata de rire.

- Tu veux dire que tu te vois en train de…de… avec Rogue ?

S'il continuait à rire ainsi, il allait se fêler une côte. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle Harry, ce n'est pas toi qui sens Rogue se coller à toi pour t'embrasser.

Le Gryffondor devint hystérique, il n'arrivait plus à se calmer. Il en pleurait. Essuyant ses larmes, il essaya de retrouver son sérieux mais dès qu'il regarda Hermione, son fou rire reprit.

- Bon tu vas m'aider oui ou non ?

- Je ne sais pas Hermione, je suis désolé pour toi, je sais que ce que tu dois vivre est affreux…

Silence.

Harry faisait appel à tout son self control pour ne pas éclater de rire. Enfin il reprit :

- … mais de là à laisser Serpentard gagner…

- Merci ! Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on peut compter sur ses meilleurs amis. Si je me souviens bien, je n'ai pas hésité à t'aider, moi, quand tu en avais besoin, sacrifiant des occupations qui me tenaient à cœur !

- Bon d'accord Hermione, je verrais ce que je peux faire mais je te promets rien.

Hermione le quitta, elle avait assez entendu son rire pour aujourd'hui, et pour tout le temps qui lui restait à Poudlard d'ailleurs.

La nuit approcha trop vite au goût d'Hermione. En même temps, elle avait hâte d'être à demain.

Mais la nuit risquait d'être longue, très longue, trop longue…

A suivre...

* * *

Je sais la potion : impression de déjà vu mais on ne change pas une recette qui marche hein ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (une tite review svp….)

Prochain chapitre : la nuit d'Hermione qui risque d'être trop longue mdr


	3. Chapter 3

**Salutation belle conpagnie ! merci pour vos review ça fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Sybylle** : Merci à toi pour le conseil et pour ta review ! Voilà le chapitre trois en espérant qu'il te plaise toujours autant ! Gros bisous et merci encore de suivre cette fic !

**Djeiyanna** : Oh la chipoteuse ! En effet lol je t'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé à ce petit détail technique sohaya rouge de honte bon ça arrive à tout le monde non ? Comment ça non ? lol En tout cas je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles ça faisait longtemps ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir et tes encouragements ! Gros bisous !

**Kiki** : Mdr ! J'adore ta review ! Tu verras si Harry gagne le match dans ce chapitre mais crois-moi dans les deux derniers chapitre tu pourras te mettre à la place d'Hermione sans hésitation lol

**Lindowel** : Si tu savais à quel point ta review m'a ému snif snif tu as réussi à surmonter ta douleur rien que pour moi ? C'est trop booo lol bon j'arrête ! merci d'être toujours présente et de me soutenir ! (Et surtout merci de sacrifier ton temps pour me corriger lol)

**Veria** : Chose souhaitée, chose faîte : la nuit d'Hermione lol bon je ne suis pas très forte pour écrire les lemons dc je l'ai fait soft j'espère que tu vas aimer qd même ! merci pour ta review ! bisous.

**Cloonana** : Je sais que Draco n'est pas très sympa dans cette fic mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! lol voilà la suite ! Gros bisous

**Lilize** : Wéé une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci pour ta review ! Pour ffnet je ne sais pas si tu es la seule à avoir eu ce pb en tout cas tu es la seule à m'en avoir parlé, tu me diras si pour le chap 3 ça t'a fait pareil ? Merci encore ! Bisous

Bon eh bien place à l'avant dernier chapitre ! (je devrais songer à donner des titres au chap lol)

--------------

_Le sommeil eut raison d'Hermione. Et comme elle l'avait craint, cette sensation étrange l'immergea de nouveau et elle discerna une présence chaleureuse à ses côtés. Quelqu'un découvrit ses draps : Rogue était là, les yeux brillants, la dévisageant comme s'il avait en face de lui la plus belle femme qu'il n'eut la chance de voir jusqu'à présent. _

_Hermione le regarda, la gorge nouée, le cœur battant. Elle n'avait pas la force de lutter, son courage s'était dissipé au moment où son professeur avait posé les yeux sur elle. Jamais personne n'avait eu un tel regard pour elle. Des larmes commencèrent à jaillir de ses yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait aimée, non pas d'un amour qu'une mère éprouve pour ses enfants, ni celui que deux amis éprouvent l'un pour l'autre, mais l'amour, le vrai, celui qu'un homme éprouve pour la femme dont il a tant rêvée. Hermione se redressa, la scène paraissait si réelle… Elle était troublée, envahie par une foule de sentiments. Rogue essuya doucement les larmes qui perlaient sur les joues de la jeune fille et, pour l'apaiser, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres._

_Doucement, il fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe de nuit le long de ses épaules. La peur et l'excitation se battirent en duel dans tout son corps. _

_Ce fut l'appréhension qui domina. _

_Jamais elle n'avait été aussi loin avec un garçon, l'école n'étant pas le lieu idéal pour expérimenter ses premiers ébats amoureux. Elle perdit tout contrôle d'elle-même. Son esprit était si concentré à analyser ses sentiments qu'elle mit un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était à moitié nue devant son professeur. Se sentant rougir, elle voulut remonter ses bretelles pour cacher sa poitrine nouvellement découverte mais une poigne de fer l'arrêta et la força à se rallonger sur le lit. Hermione obtempéra, vaincue. Des baisers couvrirent ses épaules et descendirent jusqu'à sa poitrine. Surprise, elle poussa un petit cri. Son cœur tremblait de peur mais, peu à peu, elle laissa le plaisir l'envahir. Une langue, chaude et humide, traversa son ventre pour venir chatouiller son nombril. Une vague de chaleur submergea son corps. Tout était si nouveau pour elle, cet acte si intime survenait dans la plus grande douceur. Elle comprit alors que tout était en train de se passer comme elle le désirait, les nombreuses fois où elle avait réfléchi à ce moment, elle avait espéré que tout se déroule dans la douceur, que l'homme avec qui elle franchirait ce cap réussisse à la rassurer. _

_Soudain, elle sentit une douleur fulgurante lui déchirer les entrailles. _

Elle se releva vivement et la douleur disparut aussitôt. Elle était seule, dans son lit, ses bras serrés contre son ventre. Sa respiration reprit un rythme plus régulier. Tout le monde dormait encore dans sa chambre. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle sortit de son lit et alla prendre une douche. L'eau la purgea et elle resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

_C'est fini, tout est fini. _

-------------------------------------------------------

Le match arriva enfin.

Hermione, encore accablée par son rêve, se surprit à prier pour que Serpentard gagne.

_Il faut vraiment que tout rentre dans l'ordre. _

Elle avait carrément sauté à la gorge d'Harry pour lui rappeler de laisser Malefoy gagner.

Harry n'avait plus envi de rire à présent et ce fut de mauvaise humeur qu'il enfourcha son balai et vola au dessus du stade.

Hermione sentit son cœur bondir à chaque fois que les Gryffondor s'approchèrent des buts. Voulant éviter de faire une crise cardiaque et pensant à sa santé mentale, elle décida d'aller faire un tour et de revenir plus tard.

Elle se dirigea vers le lac et s'assit au dos d'un arbre. Laissant son esprit vagabonder, son rêve lui revint à elle. _Des mains se saisirent alors de ses épaules et entreprirent de la masser. Des petits frissons parcoururent son échine et une vague de chaleur la submergea._ Elle secoua la tête et décida de retourner voir le match.

À peine installée dans les gradins que la voix magiquement amplifiée de Lee Jordan hurla :

' Et Harry Potter s'empare du vif d'or !'

Hermione blêmit.

- Je vais le tuer ! Cria-t-elle sous l'expression abrutie de Neville

- Mais enfin Hermione, c'est Harry qui a récupéré le vif d'or…

Il fut coupé par Lee Jordan qui s'exclama fou de rage :

- Serpentard gagne le match ! Harry en attrapant le vif d'or n'a pas réussi à combler les points manquants.

Des applaudissements retentirent chez les Serpentards tandis que des lamentations s'élevèrent des trois autres maisons. Chez les Gryffondors régnait un silence consterné. Ils pouvaient dire adieux à la coupe ! Tous se prirent la tête dans les mains, désespérés. Seule Hermione sautillait de joie.

- Ils ont gagné ! Ils ont gagné !

Neville la regarda, écœuré.

- Un conseil, Hermione, va te faire soigner !

Elle courut se jeter au cou d'Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Oh merci Harry, merci, merci, merci !

Elle se précipita vers les Serpentards. Drago était en train de faire la fête avec les autres. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione arriver, il lui fit signe d'aller plus loin pour que personne ne le voie avec elle.

- Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire, s'enquit-elle.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Vous avez gagné le match, on avait fait un accord.

- Désolé de te décevoir Granger, de une, je n'ai pas eu le vif d'or et de deux je ne tiens jamais mes promesses, débrouille-toi toute seule ! Et merci pour ton aide !

Si le regard pouvait tuer, Malefoy aurait été incendié sur place. Même Rogue ressemblait à un enfant de cœur comparé à l'expression menaçante d'Hermione. Drago recula, quelque peu surpris, et il décida de partir en vitesse avant que de la fumée ne s'échappe des oreilles de la Gryffondor.

- Alors Hermione ? Tu as enfin eu ce que tu voulais, questionna Harry

- Harry, est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui a eu ce qu'il voulait ?

- Non c'est vrai, admit son ami, tu as l'air de quelqu'un frustré de ne pas avoir eu sa dose, Rogue n'est pas venu c'est ça ?

Une fois de plus, Hermione perdit contrôle d'elle-même. Elle était sur le point d'exploser, il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose pour anéantir toute l'école.

- Il n'a rien voulu me dire Harry, hurla-t-elle, je le hais ! J'en ai marre, il faut que ça cesse et lui seul pouvait me dire comment !

Harry arrêta de plaisanter devant l'air de son amie, il n'avait peut-être pas pris cette situation comme il l'aurait dû.

- Je reviens Hermione, Bouge pas.

Sans donner plus d'explication, il partit, abandonnant Hermione au bras de Rogue.

- Non s'il te plait ne m'abandonne pas, ne me laisse pas seule avec…

Trop tard, il avait déjà disparu.

… lui !

Comme prévu, une présence qu'elle connaissait trop bien maintenant, la rejoignit. Ne voulant pas revivre son rêve, elle s'obligea à marcher en pensant à autre chose, en attendant le retour d'Harry.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il est bien long, ça fait au moins_…, bref coup d'œil sur sa montre, …_deux minutes qu'il est parti_… pensa-t-elle, désespérée. _Une main serra la sienne et elle se retrouva à nouveau dans les bras de son professeur. _

_Pitié Harry, reviens vite _! Pria-t-elle en répondant aux baisers de son assaillant.

Vingt minutes après, Harry revint, visiblement satisfait, un petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

- Desirum apparitus, lâcha-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- C'est la potion qu'il a utilisée.

Hermione explosa de joie.

- Comment as-tu fait pour qu'il te la dise ?

- Disons que ce que tu viens de vivre avec Rogue n'était rien comparé à ce que je lui ai fait subir! Répondit le survivant avec l'air le plus sérieux de monde. (1)

Hermione le dévisagea longuement, il se foutait de sa gueule là… mais le regard de Harry était impénétrable.

Finalement, Hermione demanda :

- Il t'a dit quoi d'autre ?

- Il m'a avoué qu'il t'avait entendu dire que personne n'oserait toucher Rogue alors il a voulu te donner une leçon en te faisant boire une potion. Il te la mise dans ton verre sans que tu t'en rendes compte, il a mis un cheveu de Rogue pour que ce soit lui « l'objet de tes désirs ». Voilà c'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit, il a refusé de me dévoiler le remède. Enfin si, il m'a dit que tu devais "le faire" avec Rogue pour être libérée mais je crois qu'il plaisantait.

Hermione déglutit mais elle se reprit vite :

- Bon Harry, je dois te laisser, j'ai une potion à trouver. Et merci pour tout.

- De rien, ce fut un véritable plaisir... lui répondit-il, ses yeux verts allumés d'une lueur lubrique.

Hermione préféra ignorer la dernière remarque de son ami.

Si elle pouvait transplaner, elle se serait téléportée à la bibliothèque mais elle dut se résigner à utiliser la bonne vieille méthode : la marche à pied.

- Desirum apparitus, Desirum apparitus, répéta-t-elle en feuilletant les livres, mais ce n'est pas possible, Drago a menti ! Il n'existe aucune potion portant ce nom…à moins que…

Son regard s'attarda sur la réserve.

- Magie noire, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Elle était foutue. Qui accepterait de la laisser emprunter des livres sur des potions de magie noire ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : aller voir Rogue. Le vrai !

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux rien que d'y penser. Son cœur se soulevait à chaque marche d'escalier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas envi d'aller en salle de classe. Elle frappa faiblement à la porte espérant qu'il ne l'entende pas.

- Entrez !

Raté !

Hermione ouvrit doucement la porte...

**A suivre**

* * *

(1) : je suis désolée mais sous la pression d'une amie j'ai été obligée de faire une insinuation au couple Harry/Drago si ça ne vous a pas plu ; il faut vous plaindre à Lindowel niark niark (moi sadique ? pas du tout lol) !

Vous avez aimé ou détesté ? Les reviews st là pour ça !

Prochain et dernier chapitre : Hermione va devoir demander de l'aide à son cher professeur !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je voulais vous donner mon dernier chapitre avant ma reprise c'est ç dire cet aprem (snif snif) !

**Jennyalissime : **Ne t'inquiète pas je me suis accrochée à mon clavier et j'en ai des courbatures aux doigts lol. Voilà les dernières mésaventures d'Hermione ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'amusera autant ! Merci d'avoir suivie cette fic et pour tes gentilles reviews.

**Kiki : **C'est malin j'étais toute rouge après ta review ! Un chef d'œuvre ? Je suis contente que tu le penses mais je ne crois pas que ce soit l'avis de tout le monde lol merci d'avoir pris la peine de laisser une review à chaque chapitre ! Gros bisous à toi !

**sika.sika** : Tu sauras dans ce chapitre si Drago était sérieux ! Quant à Harry et Drago…. Eh bien vois-tu depuis peu je me suis mise à ce couple peu commun donc je te laisse imaginer à quelle sorte de plaisir je faisais allusion lol Mon histoire folle ? Et la folie continue dans ce dernier chapitre ! Bisous et merci pour ta review.

**Veria **: Voilà le dernier chapitre : confrontation entre Hermione et Sévy ! Je t'avoue que ce chapitre est mon préféré ! Merci encore d'avoir été là du début jusqu'à la fin ! Gros bisous

**Zéphira Snape :** Ta review m'a fait sauté de joie ! J'ai rougi sous tes compliments ! Quand on lit des review aussi gentille que la tienne, on a toujours peur de décevoir, j'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas avec ce dernier chapitre. Gros bisous et merci encore ! (Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sévy, il restera tjs avec une fille lol)

**Vivi : **Tu demandes la suite ? Voila ton vœu exaucé ! Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !

**Lindowel : **Merci copine pour ta review ! Comme toujours ça me fait plaisir ! Tu as vu je ne t'ai pas fait le supplice de te demander de le corriger maintenant que tu ne vas plus avoir de temps à toi !Oui j'avoue j'adore le couple Harry/Drago (merci qui ?) lol. Rochel/Katan ? Non décidemment je ne pense pas que je vais aimer ce couple…

**Tinkerbell Snape **: Faire souffrir Dray ? Eh bien c'est vrai que ça aurait pu être amusant mais on ne le verra plus dans la fic mais promis, mentalement il subit les pires tortures qui puissent exister lol Merci pour tes encouragements ! Gros bisous

**ELdiablo :** Mais oui je t'envoie tout de suite la suite juste avant ma rentrée ! Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour mes revieweurs mdr ! Gros bisous et j'espère que la fin va ta plaire !

**Superfan :** Merci de m'avoir laisser une review et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te satisfera autant ! Bisous

**Cloonana :** Je voulais te remercier toi aussi d'avoir reviewer du premier jusqu'au dernier (enfin j'espère lol) chapitre ! Mais non je m'en fous pas de savoir que tu ne vas plus autant sur Internet (je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir eu encore ta review lol) Tu me diras si tu as préféré ce dernier chapitre ? Gros bisous et merci encore.

Bon voilà le dernier (je sais je ne fais que le répéter lol)

**Je voulais juste dire que je n'ai pas pu le faire corriger par une amie car c'était sa rentrée aujourd'hui et après elle n'aurait plus le temps de le faire. Moi je rentre cet aprem mais j'ai voulu envoyer ce chapitre avt ma reprise. Pardonnez donc les fautes qui se sont qd même incrustées malgré mes correction et oui personne n'est pas parfait !**

* * *

- Professeur ? Il faut que je vous parle c'est important.

_Par merlin, je ne rêve pas là, il est bien en train de me déshabiller du regard, j'aurais dû demander à Harry de m'accompagner. _

Elle avança malgré tout et s'assit face à lui ne sachant pas vraiment par quoi commencer. _Elle le vit lui prendre sa main et la caresser puis esquisser un mouvement pour s'approcher d'elle_,

Hermione ferma les yeux pour échapper à cette vision.

- Connaissez-vous la potion Desirum apparitus ? Elle lui avait presque hurlé au visage.

Rogue l'examina étrangement, il haussa un sourcil en entendant le nom de la potion.

- Evitez de crier à l'avenir, je ne suis pas sourd et oui je connais cette potion, pourquoi cette question ?

- Et bien j'ai fait des recherches dessus et je n'ai rien trouvé alors j'ai pensé, qu'étant donné que vous étiez un maître en la matière vous pourriez me baise… M'aider, se reprit-elle rapidement, vous pourriez m'aider.

_Calme-toi Hermione. _

- Cette potion est une potion interdite, il est normal que vous n'ayez rien trouvé dessus et pourquoi cette potion vous intéresse-t-elle autant ?

Elle n'avait pas le choix ! Il fallait qu'elle lui dise tout. Elle baissa la tête honteuse.

- Quelqu'un m'a fait boire cette potion…

Rogue ne put se retenir de sourire, il devina ce qu'elle était venue lui demander. Il prit les devant.

- Et bien Miss Granger, le seul remède existant et que vous accomplissiez l'acte avec la personne convoitée…

- …et ce quelqu'un n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'y mettre un de vos cheveux, continua Hermione imperturbable.

Rogue, devenu livide, s'étrangla.

- Il doit exister un autre remède !

- Vous le connaissez ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent d'une lueur d'espoir, elle scruta son professeur guettant le moindre signe de sa part. Lui seul pouvait l'aider désormais. Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant soigneusement ses mots, puis répondit.

- Nan !

_Pour le tact on repassera_, pensa Hermione déçue. Il venait de casser tous ses espoirs. Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains complètement découragées. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issu. Elle était tellement désespérée qu'elle aurait pris Rogue de force sur ce bureau pour que tout cela cesse mais l'expression qui émanait de son professeur l'en dissuada ou peut-être était-ce ses cheveux graisseux qui ne donnaient même pas envi à un lépreux d'y passer la main ou encore son nez crochu qui lui faisait penser à la sorcière de blanche neige. En réalité, tout chez son professeur la répugnait et lui coupait tout envie de faire quoique ce soit avec lui, et pourtant dans ses rêves il n'était pas si repoussant.

_Peut-être que je pourrais lui lancer l'imperium et l'obliger à coucher avec moi et lancer un oubliette…_

Toutes les idées les plus folles lui traversèrent l'esprit.

_Ou alors je pourrais fabriquer un filtre d'amour, l'antidote et ensuite lancer un oubliette… _

- Vous pensez tout haut !

Une voix sourde la ramena à la dure réalité c'est-à-dire face à son professeur de potion dont ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs faisant clairement comprendre que si elle mettait à exécution une de ses idée elle ne sortirait pas vivante de Poudlard. De ses yeux embués, elle l'implora de trouver une solution.

- Et maintenant que suis-je censée faire ?

- Arrangez-vous avec la personne responsable de cette _torture_, il parla d'une voix agacée en insistant lourdement sur le dernier mot.

- Il m'a donné le nom de la potion, il n'a rien voulu me dire d'autre.

Une idée la frappa alors en plein fouet, son visage s'éclaira soudainement et d'une voix enjouée proposa :

- J'ai une idée ! Vous pourriez m'accompagner dans la réserve, nous trouverions sûrement une solution dans les manuels.

Son cœur reprit vie, ses joues se retinrent d'une couleur rosée et ses yeux récupérèrent de leur éclat. Enfin quelque chose de cohérent venait de sortir de son esprit, c'était bon signe, son enfer allait bientôt toucher à sa fin.

Rogue perdait patience, il pensait tellement fort qu'elle pouvait entendre ses méninges fonctionner.

Finalement il répondit :

- Très bien, j'accepte de vous accompagner si cela me permet de me débarrasser au plus vite de votre présence.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, Rogue à sa suite.

_Soudain, des mains entourèrent sa taille et elle sentit un corps se presser contre le sien, elle pouvait percevoir l'érection de son professeur contre le creux de ses reins._

Elle stoppa brusquement, se tapant le front avec la paume de sa main pour faire sortir cette pensée de sa tête, mais Rogue n'ayant pas vu son arrêt brutal lui rentra dedans.

- Vous pourriez prévenir !

- Vous pouvez passer devant s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle toujours en se secouant la tête.

Il passa donc devant elle en murmurant entre ses dents mais _qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?_

Comment osait-il ? De eux deux s'était elle la plus à plaindre.

Le chemin vers la bibliothèque se passa sans autres incidents, Rogue parla à Madame Pince pour qu'elle leur laisse libre accès à la réserve. Elle alla leur ouvrir la salle tout en jetant des regards soupçonneux derrière son dos mais elle dû finalement admette qu'il s'agissait bien du vrai professeur Rogue.

Hermione, comme une folle, courut prendre tous les livres de potions existants et les jeta sur la table, bientôt on ne voyait plus son visage couvert par les tonnes de manuels. Rogue prit deux livre, s'installa à la même table que la Gryffondor puis se plongea dans l'ouvrage.

_Sa robe de sorcier se souleva remontant doucement sur ses jambes, une main chaude lui caressa ses cuisses tandis que l'autre portait sur sa culotte prête à la descendre._

- Noooooooooooooooon !

Un cri strident s'éleva derrière la montagne de livre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Hermione se leva et se mit devant Rogue, le visage blanc.

- Je craque ! C'est horrible, je ne supporte plus ses visions, j'en ai la nausée, je n'ai jamais rien connu de plus affreux.

- Vos compliments me vont droit au cœur, Miss Granger mais la prochaine fois, essayez de rester calme.

- Comment voulez-vous que je reste calme alors que vous venez sous le bureau pour m'enlever ma culotte ? Rétorqua-t-elle furieuse.

BOUM !

Rogue et Hermione se retournèrent vivement et dévisagèrent une jeune Poufsouffle qui venait de lâcher ses bouquins, subitement rouge, visiblement elle n'avait rien manqué de la conversation.

- Si vous ne voulez pas faire perdre 100 points à votre maison je vous ordonne de partir immédiatement sans dire mot de ce que vous venez d'entendre à qui que se soit ou alors je vous lance un sort d'amnésie si puissant que vous ne vous souviendrez même plus de votre nom, beugla Rogue.

La Poufsouffle tourna les talons, traumatisée, sans prendre le temps de ramasser ses livres.

Hermione recula stupéfiée et alla se cacher derrière ses livres, elle préférait encore voir un Rogue torse nu en train de la chatouiller qu'un Rogue hystérique prêt à tuer tout le monde.

Elle se replongea dans les livres et fut tellement absorbée par ce qui était écrit que Rogue la laissa tranquille

_Desirum apparitus est une potion aux conséquences tragiques. Le seul antidote connu de nos jours est d'accomplir l'acte avec la personne correspondante au désir. _

_Les personnes n'ayant pu être guéries deviennent folles._

Rogue, quant à lui, feuilletait sans vraiment lire, il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de rester assis à perdre son temps, il s'agita bruyamment mais Hermione n'y faisait pas attention,

_La plupart sont enfermées à Saint Mangouste mais leur cas ne s'améliorant pas, elles sont transmises dans des hôpitaux psychiatriques moldus où elles y passeront le reste de leur vie. _

N'y tenant plus, il demanda :

- Au fait qui est le responsable de cet accident ? C'est une potion de magie noire. Il mériterait d'avoir 500 points en moins, 200 heures de colles et une expulsion de Poudlard.

_D'autres ont été enfermées à Azkaban pour avoir forcé la personne à accomplir leur désir, ces personnes ne seront pas relâchées à cause de l'atrocité de leurs actes. _

Hermione répondit d'un air absent, toujours plongée dans sa lecture.

- Drago Malefoy.

_Le dernier cas est le suicide, n'arrivant pas à contrôler et ne différenciant plus la réalité des fantasmes, certaines personnes préfèrent se donner la mort._

- Oui, heureusement que cette potion n'a pas de conséquence trop grave, c'est une petite plaisanterie sans importance, elle ne mérite pas de sanction particulière.

Hermione releva la tête. _Pas de conséquence trop grave ? __Folie, viol, suicide, c'était quoi pour lui des conséquences graves ? _

Elle ferma le livre et se plonger dans un autre mais il ne faisait que relater ce qu'elle savait déjà, elle en prit un autre, puis un autre, elle les enchaîna mais ne trouva rien, aucun autre antidote existait. Elle lut la dernière page du dernier livre et le referma, complètement désespérée. A ce moment là, Rogue arriva à sa hauteur, un livre ouvert.

- J'ai trouvé.

Hermione le regarda incrédule puis saisissant ce qu'il venait de dire, elle ne put retenir un cri de joie.

- Comment vous avez fait ?

- C'est simple au lieu de me plonger dans les livres d'il y a plusieurs siècles où le remède des potions n'étaient encore qu'au stade expérimental, comme certaine, j'ai pris les livres contemporains où des sorciers qualifiés de « scientifiques » , ayant des moyen plus adaptés, ont essayé de trouver des solutions.

Hermione baissa la tête rougissante tout en bredouillant : _Mais euh, j'ai passé du temps à les lire ses livres_

- La prix de merlin revient à un certain Gary Smith qui a passé la moitié de sa vie à chercher un remède contre la potion Desirum apparitus, en effet sa fille avait ingurgité cette potion qui malencontreusement contenait une goutte de sang de son père.

Rogue eut une grimace de dégoût.

_Je peux m'estimer heureuse que cette potion ait contenu un cheveu de Rogue. _Pensa aussitôt Hermione.

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur en imaginant ce qu'elle aurait vécu si Drago avait mis un cheveu de Crabbe ou de Goyle.

- Les ingrédients sont écrits ? Demanda-t-elle pour faire fuir les images obscènes qui se formaient dans son esprit.

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir.

- A votre avis ?

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle

- Je vais aller la préparer, heureusement elle est relativement rapide, pendant ce temps, rangez tout le désordre que vous avez causé.

Hermione s'exécuta, enfin le grand moment allait arriver. Une fois que tout fut rangée, elle courut jusqu'au cachot. Rogue était en train de préparer les ingrédients en lisant soigneusement le manuel.

- Miss Granger, soit vous quittez cette pièce soit vous restez assise, s'écria le professeur exaspéré après qu'Hermione eut fait son cinquantième tour de la salle en trépignant d'impatience.

Elle s'assit immédiatement les mains jointes. Elle se mit à penser au parfum corporel euphorique de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

_Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa chouchouter de nouveau, un souffle chaud exalta son cou et une main douce s'enfouit dans ses cheveux, elle laissa échapper un petit rire suivi d'un gémissement quand les lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Sa langue était si douce qu'elle refusait de la laisser partir. _

- Miss Granger, épargnez-moi…

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

Elle loucha sur Rogue se demandant s'il pouvait être aussi doux que dans ses rêves et s'il pouvait lui procurer le même plaisir.

_Non mais ça va vraiment pas moi ! Faut que j'arrête de penser à des trucs pareils. _

Elle s'arracha de force à sa vision. Le temps lui parut long, Rogue ne se souciait même pas d'elle, elle était là à attendre comme un misérable, quand soudain :

- C'est fini!

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, jamais elle n'avait autant apprécié ses simples mots surtout sortant de la bouche de Rogue.

Il versa le liquide rougeâtre dans un verre et le donna à Hermione.

- Dépêchez-vous de boire cette potion et déguerpissez au plus vite !

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois prenant le verre, elle plongea son nez dedans et…

…l'éloigna au plus vite croyant qu'elle allait vomir, l'odeur était pestilentielle, un mélange d'ordure amassé durant un an et de pourriture.

_Mais lorsqu' elle vit les lèvres de Rogue s'approcher d'elle_, elle se décida à boire d'une traite, elle dû mettre sa main devant la bouche pour ne pas recracher cette mixture pâteuse et complètement écoeurante.

- Elle fait effet au bout de combien de temps ?

- instantanément.

Hermione attendit quelque minute immobile….

Un ange passa.

Rien.

Toujours rien

Non décidemment rien

Strictement rien, pas de Rogue en mal d'amour en vu. Enfin libre !

- OUI !

Hermione sautilla de joie et sauta au cou de son professeur en lui faisant un bisou mouillé sur la joue sous le coup de l'émotion. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle se recula gênée.

- Je … euh…. vous remercie professeur.

Rogue resta figé, comprenant seulement maintenant ce qu'Hermione lui avait fait, il toussa en marmonnant

- Oui,… Hmm… vous pouvez partir maintenant.

Hermione sortit de la salle, elle aurait parié qu'à cet instant même Rogue avait rougit.

Quand Harry vit Hermione foncer sur lui avec un grand sourire, il comprit qu'elle était guérie.

- J'ignorais que Rogue accepterait ta proposition ! s'exclama-t-il surpris.

- Tu plaisantes ? Il a été un vrai ange ! Il ma l'a fait tout de suite !

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien, lui aussi fait ses propres recherches et avait fini par découvrir que le seul remède existant était bel et bien d'accomplir l'acte avec la personne.

- Vous avez fait ça où ?

- Quelle question ! répondit la Gryffondor en levant les yeux au ciel, dans la salle de classe c'est évident. Bon je vais dormir, je suis fatiguée à cause de tout ça et je vais enfin pouvoir dormir en toute tranquillité !

Harry la suivit du regard effaré.

- Dans la salle de classe ?

Hermione s'effondra dans un sommeil profond à peine les yeux fermés :

_- Oh oui. Gémit-elle sous les caresses._

_Sa poitrine gonfla de plaisir et ses reins se cambrèrent. C'était encore mieux qu'avec Rogue. Hermione sentit quelque chose lui chatouillait le bas du ventre. Décidemment ses rêves lui réservaient bien des surprises, elle ouvrit les yeux pour connaître comme la dernière fois son amant imaginaire…_

…_Dumbledore était allongé à côté d'elle avec ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. _

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Un cri strident réveilla tout Poudlard.

**THE END**

**J'espère que ma fic vous a plu ! Merci encore pour vos reviews !**


End file.
